


Ghana

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [63]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 2





	Ghana

**Accra** ****

“Roland, oh wow! What are the chances, what are you doing here?!” Johnny walked forwards, hand held aloft, shocked to see Roland Schitt in Ghana.

“I’m here with the fam, well the better half of it. Me, Jos and little Rollie Junior!”

“Why here Roland, must have cost a fortune to travel to Ghana of all places…” Johnny was puzzled, it hardly seemed to be the top of anyone’s travel list.

“But we’re millionaires now Johnny my friend!” Roland chuckled.

"The investment hasn’t gone through yet though Roland…” Johnny reminded him, a note of caution in his voice.

“Pish posh, all will be in the next couple of days and we had the opportunity so took it. Anyway what are you doing in Ghana Johnny?” Roland asked, ignoring Johnny’s worried expression.

“Urhh well umm, I’m…”

“We’re not thinking of expanding world wide already are we?” Roland guffawed at his own joke.

“Um no, actually, umm, I’m scoping out international investors. I am here on behalf of the Rosebud Motel Group; Ruth was meant to making the trip but she uhh, couldn’t make it… she’s tied up in Farmington Lake.”

“Wherever that is, eh Johnny?!” Roland smiled and Johnny wondered how much to divulge to the strange man that had become something resembling a best friend, possibly the most real friend Johnny had ever had.

“Johnny; Jos would love to see you I’m certain, come, join us?” Roland offered and Johnny nodded as he was taken from his trance.

“Thank you Roland, the would be lovely. I also have some news for you both…” Roland’s smile slipped ever so slightly but he took it in his stride and beckoned Johnny to follow him out of the market and towards Independence Square where he had left his wife and young son.


End file.
